A couch or sofa is commonly found in homes. The typical couch can have a central console or fold down fixture, which may include cup holders or compartments for storing objects such as remote controls. However, the presence of the console or fold down fixture can undesirably limit the uses and number of persons who the couch may accommodate. A convenient location for placing food and other objects such as books and computers is also not provided by known furniture accessories.
There is a continuing need for a furniture accessory that may be used both as a cushion, and as a working surface for holding objects. Desirably, the furniture accessory is lightweight, easy to carry, simple to use, and straightforward to store.